1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate capable of improving a display quality thereof and a liquid crystal display having the color filter substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, a backlight assembly, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a pixel, the backlight assembly provides a light to the liquid crystal layer, and the color filter substrate includes a color filter through which a white light from the liquid crystal layer is transmitted to allow the white light to have a predetermined color.
As an alternative to a transmissive type color filter as described above, a reflective type color filter used in conjunction with cholesteric liquid crystal has been developed. The reflective color filter reflects light to change a wavelength of the light, so that the light has a desired color. The wavelength of the light reflected by the reflective type color filter is controlled by a pitch of the cholesteric liquid crystal.